<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wear No Disguise by Ava_Writes_Alot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901340">Wear No Disguise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot'>Ava_Writes_Alot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Open Your Eyes, Wear No Disguise [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All of this is in my interpretation, Character Study, Eventual Romance, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Worldbuilding, no beta we die like sigurd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the day Arthur was left on the streets of Silesse. He was left without a family, his father ran away, his mother was dead, and his sister nowhere to be found. One fateful day however, he is taken to Isaach by Fee. So he, along with his cousin, Amid, try to find Tinni. And perhaps find his purpose as the king of Silesse?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asaa | Arthur &amp; Levn | Lewyn, Asaa | Arthur &amp; Yuria | Julia, Levn | Lewyn/Tiltyu | Tailtiu, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Open Your Eyes, Wear No Disguise [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wear No Disguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is uhhh a prequel fic to my fic “Open Your Eyes.” You don’t have to read that one to get what’s happening. But it’s cool if you have</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The chilling late afternoon breeze made Arthur shiver a little. He was venturing through the country of Silesse, trying to find some shelter for the night. He knew his way through most of Silesse at this point, taking steps through the light snow on the ground, making his way to the nearest village that was just within his sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he reached through the town entrance, it was evening, and the winds were starting to become colder. However, at that point, Arthur shrugged it off and continued his way toward the village. Once he entered, he felt a small feeling of warmth within him, and at that, he took a breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before venturing further, he covered most of his face with his scarf because he was...not really welcome anywhere. After all, he was the son of King Lewyn, who ran away long ago, never to be seen again. Because of that, Arthur had to hide himself now, not just his Forseti brand. Just knowing that his father was the King of Silesse and that he ran away with Tailtiu, it made him so livid! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out an irritated sigh, he continued to move forward, trying to find an abandoned place to stay for the night. However, as he was walking, he was not paying attention as he bumped into someone before falling onto the hard, lightly covered by snow, ground before he looked up and saw a young girl trying to prevent herself from falling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the girl finally balanced, she quickly said. “Ah! Are you okay, mister? I’m sorry!” She apologized, then extended her hand to Arthur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, I’m fine. I can get up myself.” Arthur replied as he swiftly got up off the ground. “See? I’m alright. No need to worry!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, alright then!” The girl beamed, before noticing Arthur’s state, “O-oh my, you look tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...I’ve been struggling to find somewhere to stay for the night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! If you want you can come with me! My name is Julia, by the way!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean...if you insist. But only for a few days though, it’s only a matter of time before I have to leave again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s fine! Let me take you to where I’m staying at! I should be heading there now anyway. I have someone waiting for me over there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure I’m not gonna bother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I’m sure the old man will be glad to help someone in need! Though, he can get a little...what’s the word...cold, I think...but he’s a nice person!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” Arthur simply responded, looking away from Julia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on! Don’t worry so much! You’ll be fine!” She assured him before enthusiastically taking his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur did not have any time to respond as Julia quickly ran, forcing him to follow her, before she suddenly stopped and turned to him, “Oh excuse me! I don’t even know your name yet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Arthur. I’m nobody special, though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh! That’s a cute name! Now, Hurry Arthur, we don’t have time to waste!” Julia exclaimed as she ran off, leaving Arthur behind. By the time he caught up to her, they were already at the place where Julia led him to. He looked up and saw a house, not too huge in size, but it was sizable enough to at least fit a few people. Bonus, it was isolated enough that Arthur could hide there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaand we are here! What do you think?” Julia asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur shrugged. “It works, at least for now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia smiled. “Well, good! Now, let me see if he is still here!” Then, she went inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments passed and soon enough, Julia went back outside, except this time with someone else next to her. “Sir, this is Arthur!” Julia told the man, she then pointed at Arthur. “Is it okay if we invite him to stay here? He says he’ll leave in a few days so there is no need to worry!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...Arthur, you say?” The man paused for a moment as if he somehow knew Arthur. “Sure, I’ll let him stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” Arthur smiled from underneath his scarf. “Actually, what is your name?” he then asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see...well, thank you, sir. I promise I will not be a burden to you.” <br/><br/></span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, a couple of days passed and Arthur stayed with Julia. Over that timespan, he managed to get some money so he could afford food during the afternoons. It wasn’t anything special, but it was better than what he bought when he was alone. The good thing was, he made sure to hide his Forseti brand, he didn’t want to be an outcast again, and so far it was going well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, it was the middle of the morning, the sun was out for the first time in a while, so it was a perfect time to head outside. Arthur stepped out onto the patio and yawned, looking at the many snowy trees and mountains. He enjoyed looking at the landscapes of Silesse, it was a good way to get away from the outside world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arthur, do you have a moment?” This caught Arthur by surprise, he turned around and saw the man - Julia’s caretaker, next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, what is it?” Arthur asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you skilled in any type of magic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur looked down at his left hand and tried to conjure magic. “I guess I can use wind magic well, but nothing too impressive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see...I know a fair bit of wind magic myself, would you be interested in some lessons?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose so...it would be nice to defend myself a bit more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, hope you are prepared. This is not gonna be easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, with some assistance, Arthur had begun to practice his ability to use wind magic. He was able to conjure magic with a tome. That was what he did, but soon enough, he could use wind magic without the need of a tome. Perhaps it was from his Forseti blood that gave him that ability, or maybe it was his experience. Regardless, he soon became skilled with magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...like this?” Arthur asked hours later, before blasting a gust of wind magic over in the distance. It ended up going the other way and he felt a strong gust of wind on his face. Once the breeze subsided, he put the tome down and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep your focus, Arthur. You need to be calm, or else the magic will spiral out of control.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then…” He then closed his eyes, and taking a breath, he tried to cast the spell again, keeping his mind empty and focused. Then, with enough power, a gust of wind appeared again, and this time, it went the way he wanted it to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing well. I’ve taught you the basics. All you have to do now is just keep practicing, and you’ll become proficient in no time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. And...thank you.” Arthur smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, he practiced a bit more of his magic with the simple Wind Tome he was given. He used it until the tome had eventually drained out, before sighing and turning around to go back inside. As he was about to, he saw Julia in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...Arthur...I have to tell you something.” She spoke hesitantly, like something was about to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? What is it, Julia?” He asked curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m going to be taking my leave soon. To Isaach. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...it’s complicated...simply put, I was told of someone named Seliph. I was told that Lord Seliph would watch over me while he was away. And also, he told me the Empire might reach Silesse soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...I’m sorry this is sudden and now you will be alone…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine...I’ve lived on my own most of my life.” Arthur’s voice became low upon saying those words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…I hope you will be fine...it was nice meeting you, hopefully, we can see each other again sometime…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck out there, Julia.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too, Arthur.” Julia smiled, before hearing a voice behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Julia, we must be going now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia nodded. “Of course.” And quickly, Julia left Arthur’s eyesight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Arthur, one last thing before we leave.” The man said, turning around before handing some sort of tome to Arthur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A...tome? What is this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the Forseti tome, a powerful tome only the descendants of the crusader, Ced, can wield.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-how did you know my heritage? How did you get this? My father is the only person who could have it...do you perhaps know what happened to him or where he is?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a feeling you weren’t just a simple man, and I guess I was right! You are none other than the future King of Silesse!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I see...if I’m honest, though, nobody would want me as a king.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they will if you just tried. You’ve been hidden for so long, I assume now’s a better time than ever to make an effort.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...thank you...I suppose now I can try to become a better King than my father ever was.” <br/><br/></span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Arthur began to pack things up to head out of the village. Except this time, instead of heading to another random village, he marked his destination to reach the city of Thove. He did not wish to hide anymore, and now that he had his father’s tome with him, there was no doubting his heritage. He put his Forseti tome into a satchel, and kept his wind tome closely next to him. Then, when all that was done, he took the back way out of the village. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he made it a good distance away from the village, however. He saw a couple of Pegasi in the distance, although they were pretty far away, so in order for him to be certain, he proceeded to walk closer. Then, the moment he moved closer, he saw two girls next to those Pegasi. Once they took notice of him, however, he heard a voice that was...vaguely familiar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, cousin, glad to see you still alive and well.” He couldn’t recognize exactly who that voice was, at least until he saw them walk in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s eyes widened as he took a step back in surprise. “Y-you’re...Amid?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amid smirked. “The one and only.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I thought you were dead…you left so suddenly about a year ago and never came back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not dead yet, that’s for sure. I almost did though...remember when your mother and sister were kidnapped? Well, in a sheer panic, my mother, Linda and I all ran away to the city of Zaxon to assure our safety. That was...until she and Linda got taken away a month later. They tried to take me away too, but I ran away to...where was I...Lubeck! And I got a word that both Tinni and Linda were taken far away to Alster. Upon hearing this news, I just had to come back to tell you!” He then looked over at one of the Pegasus Knights, before continuing. “Although, I have to thank Femina here for helping me out, otherwise I don’t think I would’ve ever gotten to you in time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Femina looked at him and smiled a little. “Well at least you stopped being a pushover after awhile!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other girl who was next to Femina, went toward Arthur and said. “What are you doing in a place like this? This is a pretty isolated part of Silesse, I didn’t expect anyone to be here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur shrugged. “Eh, it’s nothing important. What is important is I need to find my sister.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think Mahnya here is willing to help take you to Alster.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Well, please, take me with you! I need to find her!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” She said. “Oh! By the way, my name is Fee! Can I ask who you are?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arthur. Just Arthur, do not worry too much of me, I’m not anyone important.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fee giggled a little. “If you say so, Arthur.” she said before turning to Femina. “Femina, I’d like you to head back to the capital and keep watch of the citizens. My brother still has not yet returned, we need somebody to make sure the Country is safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But...Lady Fee, I swore to be at your side when things would get rough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know...but...I don’t know how long it will be until I return back home. Please, I entrust Silesse in your care.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see...well, I’ll do my best.” Femina assured, before getting onto her pegasus. “Alright Annand, let’s head back.” And before long, she flew off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Amid looked over at Fee. “If possible, would you let me come with you and Arthur. I already told you my story, and...I want to see my sister again too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So long as you’re not a big pushover, then I’ll gladly let you come with us!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. Don’t worry, I’ll be quiet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what are you waiting for? Let’s head off.” Fee cheered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Amid got onto the pegasus and then they were off. As they were up in the sky, Arthur looked down at Silesse, over at Thove and a little over the mountains to Isaach, there was snow everywhere. But overtime, the snow became less and less, Arthur took a breath and looked away from the ground. He’ll become the ruler of Silesse later, right now, he needed to reunite with his sister Tinni. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>